Research projects are projected in four areas: (I) The Stereochemistries and Mechanisms of the use of organometallic reagents as alkylating agents, by free radical, incipient carbanionic and carbanionic processes; (II) We have a general but very detailed hypothesis for the function of coenzyme B12- in many transformations which we wish to test. This hypothesis if correct, could have many long reaching implications; (III) The theory for B12 is highly dependent on the strengths of hydrogen bonds. There are few worthwhile enthalpies and entropies for such reactions and we wish to determine those of biological importance; (IV) We have developed a new theory of how the polyolefin cyclizations may be accomplished in the laboratory as a practical synthetic method. We call it "push-pull" because electrons are pushed from one end of the molecule as the cyclization occurs.